


Inhuman Nature

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris are robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman Nature

It was in New York that Kris finally found out the truth. Something had been bothering him about Adam since, well since forever. Who could possibly be as perfect as him? Not that Adam was perfect, but even his imperfections seemed calculated to balance out everything that was perfect.

It wasn't that it was actively in Kris's head, but ever since Kris had kissed Adam on the bus ride to New York Adam had been quiet. Kris should have apologized, chalked it up to loneliness and proximity.

But that would have been a lie.

So when Adam pulled him aside shortly after Good Morning America and told Kris the truth…

"I'm a robot."

Kris laughed. "Very funny."

Adam sighed. "No, really, I'm a robot." He pulled his sleeve up past his wrist, pressed gently into the tattoo on his wrist.

Kris watched in fascination as part of Adam's arm opened up, revealing a complex instrument panel. Adam looked around, shut the panel and rolled down his sleeve. Kris couldn't say anything. What would be appropriate after all?

Kris watched as Adam's eyes flash through a thousand things, and realized that his reaction was exactly what Adam had expected.

"So now you understand why this… why you and I… never mind. It doesn't matter."

Adam turned to walk away, when Kris spoke up.

"Wait. Why…why didn't you tell me before?"

Adam turned, and Kris was nervous. He knew exactly why, but he had to hear it from Adam. Of course one of the production assistants chose that very moment to come get them for their performance and nothing more was said.

*

Many weeks passed between that moment and the next time they could talk. Kris was anxious to say something to Adam, to tell him he didn't care. It wasn't until Detroit the whole truth came out.

"I want to know."

"It’s not important Kristopher," Adam brushed him away.

"It is to me. Was there an accident?"

Adam nodded, looking around. "It was right after high school. I was in a car crash, and they asked me if I wanted to live. If I wanted to be a part of their experiment."

"Build him better, faster, stronger," Kris murmured.

"Little did I know how much more I would be excluded. I must be the only gay robot in the universe," Adam shrugged. "So, moving on, what's up with you? You've been quiet lately."

"I found out my marriage to Katy was not in fact legal."

"WHAT?"

Kris smiled at Adam's face, preparing himself for what was coming next.

"It's okay. We… we haven't been doing so well. So maybe it's for the best."

Adam leaned close. "What happened? I want to know the details. How was your marriage not legal? Are you okay?"

Kris grinned. "One question at a time. Umm, as far as us not doing okay, well we just realized we were married for all the wrong reasons. Then we found out we weren't married at all."

"Married for the wrong reasons?" Adam backed away, his eyes wary.

Of course Adam would focus on that.

"Okay, bad way of saying that we grew apart, that we found out that…" Kris rubbed his neck. "I found out that I was attracted to someone else."

"Kris-"

"Hush. I'm not done answering your questions."

Adam raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth, and then shut it again. Kris took a breath, steeled himself.

"As far as the not being married? Well, we didn't realize Arkansas passed a law about human/ robot marriages."

Kris heard the soft gasp, and kept his eyes on Adam. "Do you remember me telling you about when I went overseas and was really sick?"

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Well, that's when they approached me about living, about participating in their experiment…"

"I knew you were too perfect to be true. Show me." Adam demanded.

Kris shook his head, pressing two places on his wrist very carefully, revealing a small instrument panel, and then closing it with a small click.

"I'm a robot, too."

"I knew it."

"Did you?"

Kris smiled as Adam walked to him, pressed close and whispered in his ear, "No normal human could move their jaw like that."


End file.
